1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus fitted with a recording head for ejecting droplets of ink onto a recording medium in response to a print signal and also to an ink cartridge used in this inkjet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording apparatus has a recording head for ejecting droplets of ink. This head is mounted on a carriage that reciprocates relative to a recording medium. The recording apparatus currently available is so designed that ink is supplied to the recording head from an ink cartridge via an ink channel such as a tube or that ink is supplied to the recording head via an ink supply needle formed on the carriage where an ink cartridge is mounted.
Either of these types employs an arrangement in which an ink leading-out member, such as the ink supply needle, of the main body side is inserted into or connected to an ink supply port of the ink cartridge, and therefore the ink cartridge and the ink leading-out member must be reliably connected and fixed to each other so as to avoid an unintentional disconnection therebetween. To this end, it is necessary to provide a member for fixing the ink cartridge to the cartridge accommodation portion in the related art.
The arrangement using the aforementioned fixing member, however, requires two operations, i.e. mounting an ink supply port of the ink cartridge to a coupling member formed at an end of the ink supply path, and thereafter fixing the cartridge by the fixing member. Consequently, the sequence of operations for mounting is cumbersome to perform. Further, the fixing member is required to make the structure complicated.